What The Future May Hold
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili Shepard after Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

Lili pulled herself closer to Garrus. The Reapers were finally gone, for ever. She now had time to focus matters else where. She wanted to say something and didn't know how he would take it, but she had to try. She sat up and turned to face him.  
"I-I have to tell you something.."she hesitated but had his full attention. "Well, I have thought about it and..." she trailed off. 'Just say it! she thought. "I want a-a famly." she blurted. He starred at her and blinked. Lili covered her mouth.  
"Uh..." he managed. Lili turned away, tears down her face.  
"I know that it may not be possible, but I-I just really like you and just want to know more from my parents. I found a datapad after the raid with a letter they had left for me if they died sooner, and didn't tell me it." she whispered. "It said for me to be happy and enjoy life. To be with somebody who cares about me and have a family." she continued. "It told me they would be proud of me no matter what. After that I read meassages my friends left me. Mahi," she said. "Wrote for me to be happy, that no matter what we'd always be friends. While Devu told me, that he had a crush on me and that if he died, to be happy with somebody else." Lili paused. "Do you know how hard it is to live up to those promises? To be happy, and fight a war. Trying to manage so much and have time for yourself. My family and friends died to young. I miss them so much and just want to have what they wanted for me." she paused again, and turned back to him. Her eyes filled with tears. She continued. "Not only for them, but for me. Please? That's all I ask. I-I love you" she managed to beg. There was silence. Lili stood up to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, so to be face-to-face with him.  
"I understand. Of course." he told her, wiping the tears off her face. Lili said nothing. She looked at the ground. She looked back up and hugged him, still silent. They just stood there, silent, for the longest of time.

Lili walked around. She was bored out of her mind. Practicing her katana fighting always helped her calm down, but this time it hadn't. She had worked out an agreement with Garrus. She wasn't thrilled about it but it wasn't that bad. Only three options were avalible unless one of them was an asari. No kids, adoption or have somebody "help". So she had gone along with the "help" option. In the message Mahi had left, it had convinced Lili she needed to continue the Shepard bloodline. Lili cursed under her breath and fell onto the couch.  
"Of course." she muttered and rolled over onto her side. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Lili woke up, she pushed herself up and sighed.  
"Damn it." she thought. She sat there and clutched the locket that Mahi had given her after the suicide mission. Lili could still feel her friends' touch, she could hear Devu's and Mahi's voices in her mind. She blinked.  
"You said you would come and talk to me if I needed you." she whispered. "I need you now." she added. Her friends appeared and she gave a soft smile as she turned sixteen once more.  
"What?" Mahi asked, her voice soothed Lili's nerves.  
"I just need to be with you guys." Lili explained. Mahi sat down next to laid her hand on Lili's shoulder.  
"Of course. We understand." Devu told her. Lili looked at him.  
"Thank you." Lili replied. Mahi moved her hand.  
"Hm. You do know something, right?" she questioned. Lili turned to her and gave her a puzzled look. "She doesn't know Devu."  
"W-wait. Does this have anything to do with my future. Because I wanted that." Lili hissed.  
"Not that you moron. Of course you know that." Devu laughed. "Mahi, she's not stupid. Now give her the damn gift."  
"Fine." Mahi snapped. She handed Lili a box. Lili took it in her hands and opened it. There was a datapad and a vid but there was also a picture. It was from her sixteenth birthday. She gave both of them a hug after setting the gifts down.  
"Thank you." she murmured. Mahi took her by the shoulders and sat her down. Devu leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
"It's what friends are for. Even if we are dead. I think you may have something in the living world for you." Mahi said. Her friends began to fade and Lili woke up in the place for the living.

Lili walked about her home. She had finally found someplace. She still had her ship but she also had a nice house on the ground. She smiled when a little girl came up to her.  
"Mom." she said. Lili leaned down to her. She had the most pretty green eyes possible.  
"What?" Lili asked.  
"I need your help with my homework." the girl explained.  
"Of course, Laura." Lili told her. "Anything for my daughter." she thought and fallowed Laura to her room. Lili's omni-tool beeped.  
"Hello." she answered.  
"Hello Commander." a voice replied. She knew this voice.  
"Kasumi, it's been to long." she replied.  
"Yes it has been. Well you still up for a party tonight. I'd like to meet little Laura." the thief said.  
"Of course. Just make sure everybody comes. I don't want a repeat of the new years party I threw on the SR-2 that one year." Lili sighed.  
"That was bad. But everybody's coming. We'll see you later." the thief ended. Lili's omni-tool faded.  
"Who was that?" Laura asked.  
"An old friend." Lili told her. "Now, where's this homework you have?"

Lili poured herself a glass of wine and went over to greet the people that were already there. Kasumi was interested in Laura, more then Lili had thought. But Laura was a one of a kind. The green eyes alone reminded Lili about Mahi and Devu. But only Lili knew one certain thing about her daughter.  
Lili took a sip from her cup as she went to greet Ashley, Tali and Liara. Ashley and Liara gave her a smile, Tali gave her a hug since her suit.  
"It's nice to see you all again. It's been to long you guys." Lili told them.  
"Everybody is just glad to see you so happy. And Laura is adorable." Ashley replied.  
"She is. I take it Kasumi is with her." Tali said. Lili nodded.  
"Your daughter may just turn out to be a thief." Liara interrupted and pointed over at Kasumi and Laura.  
"Maybe. I should go." Lili said and saw Kasuumi teaching Laura how to cloak.  
"Just like always. Why, to stop them?" Liara asked. Lili shook her head.  
"No, let them have their fun." Lili replied. "I have to go get somebody." she added and began to walk off. She slid the door open and entered her house. Lili set the glass of wine on a table and kept walking.  
"Get the hell out there. The party is started and everybody is there." she ordered.  
"Fine." the person replied. Lili looked at him and gave him a kiss.  
"You know this was your idea, Garrus." she said. "I think Jack challenged Zaeed to a drinking contest." she added.  
"My money is on Jack." he replied.  
"Let's go see who wins, shall we?" Lili whispered and grabbed her drink on the way out. This night was almost perfect. All she needed was her other friends. She had thoughts of her friends that had died. But she was happy that part of their family could come. She had messaged Kolyat and Mordin's cousin. As well as the friends she had that were alive and they had brought some of their family or friends. Lili smiled as she sat down to watch Jack and Zaeed drink. Her guess, Jack would win, but Zaeed was tricky. Lili shook her head and sighed. Her life had gotten only better, even with so many dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lili put on her strapless black dress and strapped a dagger to her thigh. She did up her hair, applied her make-up and then placed her locket around her neck. She grabbed some high heels and put them on. Lili glanced in the mirror and smiled and left her room. Kasumi came up to her.  
"You don't have to worry about Laura, have fun Shep." the thief said.  
"Hi to you too." Lili replied. "I know, thanks Kaumi. Feel free to show her tips and tricks with cloaking. She's said she wants to be an infiltrator thanks to you. But if anything goes wrong, message me. Okay?"  
"Don't worry."  
"I have to, I'm leaving you and my daughter home."  
"Go, have a good time, Shep. I'll take good care of her."  
"Alright. I'm going." Lili ended and headed out the door. Kasumi nodded and closed the door behind her.  
"Laura! I'm going to show you something!" Kasumi yelled and Laura came runnung.

Lili walked through the streets and made her way to a small restaurant. She could hear her friends' voice whisper in her ear.  
"Don't worry." Mahi's voice soothed.  
"Just have fun, Lili." Devu's added. Lili kept walking and entered the restaurant. She saw the team from the SR-1 at a table. Tonight was the night that the ship had chrashed on Alchera. She sat in a chair.  
"Hello guys." she greeted and smiled. They each greeted her back.  
"Aw, little Laura Shepard isn't coming?" Ashley asked.. "I was looking forward to seeing her again." the soldier added. Lili shook her head.  
"There's things she can't hear." she said. Lili poured herself a glass of brandy and took a sip.  
"Listen to you, sounding all mother like." Tali commented. "Wouldn't believe what you've done in the past years.  
"I know. Have you guys already ordered?" Lili asked.  
"Yes but, we know what you like. So we ordered for you." Liara told her.  
"Wrex, how have you been?" Lili questioned.  
"Fine." the krogan said.  
"How about the rest of you?" she asked.  
"Having my job has a lot of perks." Liara said.  
"Great." Tali added.  
"Normal for me." Ashley answered. "Enough from us, tell us how you guys have been."  
"Good. Laura is has been hanging with Kasumi like there's no tomorrow. I've been showing her how to use the swords and all. She's quite good. She's also showing signs for biotics. Plus she's an amazing sniper. Partly thanks to Garrus. I'm fine, and my driving has improved. That's really all for me and Laura. She's also an amazing cook for being the age she is." Lili boasted in reply.  
"Yes." Garrus agreed,  
"That's great to hear." Liara said.  
"Well tonight is to honor those who died on the SR-1." Lili interrupted and raised her glass. "So, I want to make a toast. To those who died heros. May their names go down in history." They all raised a glass and echoed her words then drank.

Brfore the food had come Joker and Chakwas had showed up as well, greeting them all and chatting away too.

After their meal they all spent time talking until most of them had to leave. Lili got up as Liara left.  
"Let's go home." she said to Garrus. "But I'd like to buy a bottle of that brandy." she added.  
She left with a bottle of brandy wan walked home with Garrus. When she opened the door, Kasumi came over to her.  
"Shep, she was great. You have one hell of a daughter." the thief told her. Lili gave her some credits.  
"Thanks for watching her." Lili thanked.  
"No problem, anytime." Kasumi assured. "Thank you for the creds. I'll leave now, bye." she ended and walked out the door. Lili put the brandy on the table and went to the bathroom to change. Laura was in bed and Lili was going to crack open her new brandy.  
She left the bathroom and got a glass. She sat on the couch and poured it. She had a wonderful night. Now it was time to rest. She took a sip and leaned back onto the couch.  
"Ahhhh." she whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled. She missed fighting the Reapers, but she was needed here. Mahi and Devu came into her mind. Nothing stayed in her mind long, she just took this peace and quiet. It soothed her nerves and she took another drink from her cup.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, when are Tiana and Sarah coming over?" Laura asked. Lili looked down at her.

"Soon," she assured. There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devils," she muttered as it opened.

"Hey," Ra Li greeted. Two little blue girls ran in and over to Laura.  
"Hi Ra, Ona," Lili replied, lips curving into a smile. "Laura, why don't you take Sarah and Tiana to your room to play? I'd like to speak with Ona and Ra."

"All right," Laura agreed, running off with the two blue girls. Lili signaled for her friends to join her in another room.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, reaching for some wine and glasses.

"Fine, no matter how tired," Ona told her. "Those two are...hyper."

"That's an understatement." Ra Li laughed, sitting on the couch next to Ona. "Maybe they'll tire themselves out with Laura."

"Keep dreaming, Ra," Lili responded, pouring the wine, then handing them each a glass. "Like when I helped an old friend take out the Shadow Broker, the mercs attacked in a huge wave, so she suggested there would be less inside. Nope...there were just as many, if not more," she added, taking a seat.

"I remember that story, and you're right. You told us that the last time," Ona said, taking a sip from her glass. "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been good. Laura is doing well with katanas, and biotics," Lili replied.

"She's a good shot with a gun and all. Plus, she can cook."

"You started her this young?" Ra Li gasped.

"When you've got Commander Shepard as your mom, then you have to start this young. Do you know how many threats I've gotten from Batarians alone?" she sighed.

"Ah, right. If you don't mind me saying," Ra Li continued, "those eyes are so...different from your own. Honestly, they remind me of-"

"Davu and Mahi Mataki?" Lili cut him off. "Yes, they were changed when she was born. Something, I don't know what, made me elect to change the color. Maybe the teasing of having blond hair and blue eyes. Remember the girl from Mindoir...Jessie, I think her name was. She used to tease me and call me a dumb blonde."

"I remember. She was a bitch," Ra Li told her. "I know why you changed them...you didn't want her going through the teasing, so you went from blue to green. That's...nice."

"Thanks, and that's exactly why...let's stop talking about this," Lili managed.

"So, they came after all?" a turian voice interrupted.

"But of course, Archangel." Ra Li snickered.

"Do not call me that," Garrus snapped.

"Let it go...he didn't call you that when you first met. Where's Miatra?" Lili asked, changing the subject. A younger turian girl stepped forward.

"Hi," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Hello, Miatra," Lili said, getting up and walking over to her. "Why don't I show you to your room? You'll have plenty of space for anything you have," she added.

"All right," Miatra replied, extending a hand to her. Lili took it and led her away.

"You adopted a Turian daughter?" Ona questioned. "She's adorable."

"Hey, glad you kept the promise, Vakarian," Ra Li said. "You've made her happy; that's all I asked," he continued. "Thank you, means quite a bit to me. Also, sorry for calling you Archangel, I couldn't help myself. I swear, it's fun to make you tick."

"Yeah, well, just don't." Garrus sighed, sitting in a chair near them. "You don't know anything about the origin of why I was called that, so don't." He paused. "It was Lili's idea to adopt Miatra. Sweet girl, lost her parents in the war. I have to say, she's dealt with the blow fairly well."

"I see...that's sad. For her to be sane, wow..." Ona managed, taking another sip of wine. Sarah and Tiana ran into the room.

"Moooom!" Sarah moaned. "Tiana bit me!"

"Did not, you hit me!" Tiana argued.

"Both of you, stop it. Be _nice,_" Ona hissed.

"Where'd you guys go?" Laura called, then came into the living room. "Dad!" she greeted, running over to Garrus. His mandibles twitched in amusement at the bickering asari, then he wrapped the young girl into a hug.

"Girls, be good or we can go home right now," Ona told them. Sarah and her sister nodded.

"I feel lonely...there are only two guys in a house full of women," Ra Li muttered.

"I wouldn't say that. You haven't forgotten about Urz, have you?" Lili said, coming back into the room. Laura had slipped from Garrus' grip and had made her way over to Sarah and Tiana, who then ran off in the direction from which they had come, Laura following.

"Ha ha." Ra Li snorted. "Where is he, anyway?"

"In his room. Wrex sent a pyjack for him to chase," Lili explained, retaking her seat.

"This is a joke. The varren got his own room?" Ra Li asked.

"This house is huge, and we don't have much of a yard living on Bekenstein, so yes," she told him.

"I...see. So, does the pyjack get its own room? Or what about your cat?" Ra Li joked with a grin.

"The pyjack is for Urz, so no. And the cat is so snarky and picky that she does. But she found a friend, and he stays with her a bit..." Lili trailed off.

"Even the cat has a boyfriend!" Ona laughed. "This is great," she added, drinking more of her wine.

"The house is better than cable anymore," Lili sighed, laying her hands on her lap.

"We have a varren, a cat, a pyjack, two daughters, and ourselves. Plus, add friends and family...it gets busy around here sometimes."

"Well, when you have us over, Sarah and Tiana don't help much," Ona agreed. "But, either way, this wine is delicious, Lili."

"Oh, it's imported from Earth. Have a couple from Thessia, some from Palaven, and some from a couple other places. However, all the coffee is from Earth. 'Tis why it tastes so rich," she explained.

"Do you get the money for it by looting mercs' dead bodies like you used to?" Ra Li quipped.

"No," Garrus replied. "The Council pays her for her Spectre status, Liara sends credits, and Miranda has taken over Cerberus operations, having them work with the Alliance-and sends credits as well. Plus, she's still a Commander, so the Alliance pays."

"Ah, well, that's a lot of money," Ra Li managed, gritting his teeth. "We don't even get half of that."

"But we get along fine, don't we, hon?" Ona added.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Even just living on Bekenstien with my family and all, I get paid tons. I think the Reapers helped with that," Lili told them. "I saved the galaxy more than once, more than twice, I deserve the money I get," she added in a huff.

"You do," Ona agreed. "Now, about a party we were invited to..." she trailed off, eyes glittering.

"Oh yes, that's tonight," Lili said, leaning back on the couch with her glass of wine.

"Wonderful...I have the prettiest outfit," she gasped, clapping her hands together.

"Girls and their clothing," Ra Li snorted. Ona hit him on the shoulder. "Hey!" he cried. "That was uncalled-for!"

"Not all girls are obsessed with clothing," she snickered, standing up. "Lili, is it all right if we leave and let Sarah and Tiana stay here?"

"Of course! Laura likes playing with them," Lili assured.

"All right, thanks," Ona replied. "Come on, Ra," she added, taking him by the hand, pulling him to his feet and walking him over to and out the door.

"You invited the old crew, didn't you?" Garrus asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? They were there those years ago, so why not have some back?" Lili paused. "Plus, Laura loves it when Kasumi comes over, and you know it."

"I see your point." He sighed.

"Good. Now, would you like some Palaven wine?" she questioned, eyes glinting in the light, lips curving into a smile. "Might as well enjoy some time before the party."

"Like always," Garrus agreed. 


End file.
